Axel Cloudbreaker Krieger: RWBY OC
by AxlMaster
Summary: My first OC. Because why the hell not?


Axel "Cloudbreaker" Krieger

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Human

**Age:** 18

**Occupation:** Hunter-in-training

**Semblance:** Accelerated reaction time

**Appearance:**

-6 foot 4

-Long messy blue hair in ponytail, thick bangs just above eyebrows

-Dark green eyes with circuitry-like veins

-Pale complexion

-Several long scars on forearms

**Outfit**

**-Standard / Combat**

-Long dark grey coat w/ blue cuffs, collar, inner hood &amp; coat tails

-dark blue jeans / black pants

-black combat boots

-button up white shirt

-fingerless combat gloves

**-Casual**

-gray zipper hoodie

-blue t-shirt or button up dark blue shirt

-jeans

-black/blue running shoes

-Emerald-colored shades that mask eye circuitry

-Hidden pistol

**After Krieger Manor Arc**

-Shorter hair that's rather messy and swept back, shorter bangs

-Lighter &amp; thinner grey coat with higher collar, bigger hood, numerous pockets

-Krieger family emblem over breast pocket: silver phoenix

-grey button up shirt, short sleeved

-taller black boots housing rockets &amp; small hidden knife

-more compact utility belt w/ Krieger emblem on belt buckle

-new black fingerless gloves, right contains projectable holodisplay

**Equipment**

-Utility belt with field rations, tracking devices, small explosives, ammo, etc

-jump rockets in sneakers enabling quick traversal of rough terrain and softening landings,

limited flight capacity

-micro-headset for communications

-limited chameleon circuit in coat to blend in with surroundings

**Weapons**

**Tod Glühen**: modular combat pistol

-uses dust &amp; normal bullets

-explosive

-electric

-paralyzing

-armor piercing

-Capable of single shots, three round bursts, and full auto

-clips use subspacial "Deep Purse" tech to house far more bullets than immediately apparent

-utility belt holds flashlight, grenade launcher, flare gun, &amp; collapsible knife attachments

**Letzten Licht**:

Hidden under the sleeves of Axel's coats, these extremely durable single-edged blades can extend and retract nearly instantly at 90 degree angle from the top of Axel's forearms As well as being able to rotate for complex and flashy moves and for devastating "hugs."

Situated on the underside of his forearms, the energy casters fire potent electrical and fire blasts, extending just beyond Axel's protected hands to safely fire. His gloves prevent any harmful recoil or sparks. When Axel requires more power, the casters can charge, increasing the capable damage immensely. Can fire two types of blasts:

-One-shot blasts that can explode on impact, greater charges result in greater impact

-Sustained energy beams or flamethrowers. Energy beams need more charging for longer blasts.

When traditional sword-play is required, either one or both of the blades can be ejected from Axel's arms, which extends the collapsible hilts.

**Teufels Licht**

By slamming the backs of the blades together, they can fuse into one double edged sword with incredible cutting power and surprising weight to anyone not familiar in it's use. The energy casters can also be ejected and combined with Teufels Licht, granting the sword energy and fire projection by either pointing the tip of the blade at an opponent or swinging it, creating a sword beam. At full strength, the beam can slice or utterly destroy nearly anything. On it's first full use, the beam sliced through an attacking Nevermore and annihilated the cloudline, earning Axel the nickname Cloudbreaker.

Since being possessed by the First Evil, the blade was shattered. Axel soon rebuilt it, updating it with new Krieger technology. The arm-blades can extend into smaller segments for stealth assassinations. The casters are far stronger than before and sport more devastating blasts. With the cartridge booster system &amp; Axel's greater control, the weapons energy slashes can be fired far quicker than before, and create a Cloudbreak Barrage. He can now create slashes that will explode on impact or produce clean slices.

**Wilt/Blush**

When Axel defeated and killed the infamous Adam Taurus, he kept the faunus's sword as a reminder to himself of where his ambitions could lead him and the ease with which one is seduced by evil. He swore never to touch it out of some lingering respect for Adam. But after a time, Axel began to view the weapon as just another tool that merely acted upon Adam's intents. If it was used in anger, it could just as easily be used for good. Axel reforged the blade, turning its blood red metal a shining sky blue with special materials to enhance its abilities. He made it collapsible to store in a tiny case that fit on his belt should he ever need it. When Axel wields Wilt &amp; Blush, he adopts several samurai-like stances, though he is most fond of Iaido, slashing with the weapon before immediately sheathing it. The energy blasts Wilt can fire are just as devastating yet more precise than Teufels Lichts.

**Katzen Augen**

Named by Axel after the cat girl he knew as a child, Katzen Augen are a pair of cybernetic eyes used to replace his destroyed natural ones. While the eyes match the color of his previous ones, the green circuitry is rather easy to spot and draws some attention. What his family viewed as an accident, Axel saw as a great gift, giving him whole new ways to see the world. The eyes give Axel a highly advanced HUD, giving:

-gps map

-instant identification

-enemy marking &amp; tracking

-health monitor for himself &amp; teammates

\- and others

many of which Axel installed and upgraded himself by hand. When surrounded, the HUDs activate separate video displays allowing Axel to keep track of several opponents without having to look at them. The eyes can see in a variety of spectrums including ultraviolet, infrared, and night vision. The eyes can also reach a 10x zoom. Axel has been tinkering with his eyes since he first got them, upgrading and improving them however he can, which freaked out his little sister to no end.

**Personality**

Axel can be nervous or awkward when meeting new people, which manifests as a very sarcastic tone and generally uninterested and dismissive attitude. But he can warm up very quickly to those he respect or likes, treating them as goods friends. But while his tone does soften, his sarcastic and witty attitude is always present.

When confronted with a rude person such as Cardin Winchester, his attitude becomes icy and observant, and what few words he does share are of faint disgust. Out of combat, he enjoys chatting with others about a variety of subjects he possesses a surprising amount of. Unlike his siblings, he has no qualms against befriending Faunus, preferring to let their actions speak for them. When he sees cruelty, his wrath knows no bounds, and he will take any steps to ensure justice.

When in combat, he remains as sarcastic as always, while still maintaining focus on an objective, and imagines several scenarios in order to anticipate attacks or sudden changes. When one of his allies is injured, Axel will do anything to ensure their safety, even jeopardizing himself to do so.

After the events at Himmel and his evil streak, Axel has become more calm and focused, taking matters of Human-Faunus violence and injustices more seriously, learning that he needs to be far more active if he wants to change anything. He has become a capable leader in Sabel's absence, but is always happy to follow her lead and defer command to the Pendragon.

**Background**

Axel was raised in a fairly wealthy family alongside an older brother and sister, as well as a younger sister. Being the closest thing to a middle child, Axel was often unintentionally ignored and left to himself, which allowed him to explore his families large mansion, often with surprising acrobatic feats. His father is an associate of Ozpin and Glynda, the latter of whom became a frequent visitor and a motherly figure to the then solitary Axel, which is where he gained his love of reading, poetry, and music. This parental attachment has remained to Axel's schooldays, and Glynda can sometimes be seen watching him. Axel's mother, Katherine Krieger is a full-fledged Huntress who was frequently out on long-missions, and his father Alexander Krieger was often occupied with business or keeping Axel's older siblings from killing each other to pay much attention to him. Nevertheless, Axel has a deep connection with his family, particularly his younger sister, whom he often brought with on his in-house expeditions. His siblings and his father have a distrust of Faunus based on an accident in Axel's youth.

When Axel managed to sneak out of the house, he would often play with a local cat-eared faunus girl, traversing the back alleys and chasing each other on rooftops. Despite not knowing her name, Axel quickly befriended the shy girl. Unfortunately, one day their urban traversal took a bad turn. The girl slipped, and Axel leaped to save her from falling to death. He succeeded, but fell himself, crashing in a rather lethal pile of rebar, destroying his eyes and leaving scars on much of his body. The last thing he remembered seeing was the terrified face of the faunus girl. Next thing he knew, he had been implanted with cybernetic, and his father and siblings crowding around him in tears. While his siblings were enraged at the unknown faunus who caused the accident, Axel wished only to forgive her, and afterwards gained an understanding of the prejudice against the faunus. Axel chose to become a Hunter soon after to follow in the footsteps of his mother.

**Combat Style**

Axel aims to be a jack-of-all-trades, using the blades of **Letzten Licht **to engage in close quarters, and his pistol, **Tod Glühen** and his casters for long range. Up close Axel rapidly extends and spins his arm-blades in a flurry of motion, using acrobatics and spins to dodge and deflect incoming attacks before closing in with a blade or an electric bolt to the face. Occasionally Axel switches to traditional swordplay and ejects **Letzen Licht, **increasing his slashing speed significantly. One of his tactics in battle is too constantly quip and make remarks, angering his opponents and keeping them focused on him instead of his sister or any nearby innocents. As part of his jack approach, Axel can switch from long range to short range as needed to tackle many situations. He uses his eyes to keep him aware of enemy and ally positioning to adapt to an attack while it's happening. He often uses surprise and sneak attacks with his chameleon circuit to catch enemies off guard or distract them while Rancer closes in for a kill. One of his less pleasant techniques is a sort of battle focusing state.

Axel's mind is cleared of all distractions and non-essential information leaving only tactical data and his needed emotions. Fear and happiness are temporarily pushed aside for cold, focused rage with a technique his mother calls **Stille Wut**. Originally the technique was taught by his mother as a coping mechanism for the enduring pain from his accident, but Axel began using it for combat to gain an advantage in desperate situations. The technique suppresses Axel's cortisol levels and raises his adrenaline, allowing him to attack without feeling pain which can lead to extensive damage to himself. While it is useful, the state can be triggered by stress from seeing his friends or loved ones in harms way.

**Relationships**

**Ruby Rose**

Since meeting Ruby, Axel has grown very fond of her and the two have a goofy brother-sister kind of relationship. Axel admires her skill in combat, and the two enjoy tinkering with and discussing weapons for which they have a shared love of. On the battlefield the two work well and form an effective, if overly talkative team.

**Weiss Schnee**

Axel and Weiss have a somewhat tense familiarity. Axel's and Weiss's fathers would meet for business and the two would occasionally play together. But Weiss's hatred and distrust of faunus caused Axel to become less tolerant of her "holier than thou" attitude, and he is one of the few people who can pierce her protective veil with his sarcasm. Occasionally they can be found debating the world's treatment of faunus and the motives of the White Fang, which annoys everyone in the near vicinity. But the two have a similar background and can empathize with each other to an extent, when they're not bickering.

**Blake Belladonna**

Axel has a huge crush on Blake. In his eyes, not only is she beautiful but an amazing person. While he does not know of her faunus nature, his friendly and open attitude to faunus has made him a good friend in her eyes, and its suspected by everyone else that Axel has feelings for her. It is less clear if Blake does the same, but it is clear that the two get along amazingly. Axel's cooking has helped in no small capacity. Their closeness carries into combat, where the two are blurs to their enemies. Their weapons and speed mean the two can switch roles with each other in medium and close range combat seamlessly. Axel is also protective of Blake and will tackle anybody who disrespects her, and put himself in danger to help in times of crisis. Unknown to Axel, Blake is the girl he knew as a child.

When he learned of Blake's past with him, Axel tearfully embraced her, thanking her for opening his eyes to her people's plight, and giving him someone to live and fight for. The two became a happy couple and are virtually inseparable, providing moral and vocal support, and vowing to always protect their beloved.

**Yang Xiao Long**

Axel both fears and respects Yang's protective and literally fiery spirit. But Axel can't help being snarky and sometimes his remarks get a swift punch from the golden-haired juggernaut.

**Jaune Arc**

Axel sees Jaune as a meek but well-meaning person. He generally tries to be encouraging to Jaune and offers tutoring on occasion.

**Nora Valkyrie**

Axel is highly suspicious of Nora's demeanor. Partly because she slightly annoys him with her happy-go-lucky and loud attitude, but also because he thinks nobody could be so effective in combat and not have some semblance of a brain. He is determined to figure out what, if anything Nora is hiding or obfuscating with stupidity.

**Pyrrha Nikos**

Axel and Pyrrha have a friendly rivalry in combat, and they enjoy sparring with each other, giving each other pointers on how to improve. Axel is quite fond of Nikos, knowing that despite her great abilities, she is still human and has needs and flaws that many miss.

**Lie Ren**

Lie Ren and Axel really have not much to say to the other. The pair get along and can cooperate on the battlefield, but they generally are quiet, but they do enjoy a shared love of cooking.

**Rancer Greaves **

Rancer Greaves is the first friend Axel met at Beacon and the two have developed a very close friendship with some good-natured jabbing. Axel is considered part of Rancer's "pack." A concept Axel is cool with and sees as a form of brotherhood. The two enjoy each others company both at school and on the battlefield where Axel takes second in command directing Rancer's attack's if need be in their effective teamwork, and the two enjoy sparring with each other to hone their combat skill. Axel knows Rancer's faunus heritage and his crush on Ruby and finds the former "awesome" and the latter adorable.

**Isabel "Sabel" Pendragon**

While the two have had a rocky start, Axel and Sabel have become fierce comrades and share a great respect for each other when Axel doesn't let his mouth run, which results in a punch to the face. Axel is worried about Sabel's only motivation being her honor and hopes to help her find something more worth fighting for. Despite Axel's manners, in the field the two work together on coordinating frontal assaults and stealth attacks, and Axel serves as an unofficial second in command to the team. The two enjoy sparring and tea together.

They have become unspeakably loyal to one another in their time in RAIN, Axel proving himself as a capable leader in her absence, but he is always comfortable in being her second-in-command. He is always proud to see his leader in action and overcoming her personal obstacles, and is always willing to lend a hand or fist to her cause.

**Nadja Krieger**

Axel and Nadja grew up very close and would often explore their family's home together. Of all Axel's siblings, Nadja is the one he was the closest with. But it changed after Axel's accident and cybernetic eye-implants. While Axel forgave the faunus girl in his mind, his siblings and Nadja in particular grew to hate all faunus for what had happened. Since then the two have drifted apart and argue frequently over the worlds treatment of faunus and the actions of the White Fang. The two have almost come to blows at points over their differing attitudes, but Axel still remains fiercely protective of his little sister and tries to help her overcome her anger, and forgive the faunus girl from Axel's childhood. Seeing her in harms way is one of the sights that can instantly activate his **Stille Wut. **

After some time spent together on RAIN, the two have become much closer, akin to their early childhood days. Nadja has come to accept her misplaced anger, and mellowed out considerably with faunus and her brother, even siding with him against their more close-minded siblings. The two are now far more comfortable with each other, trading lighthearted barbs and jokes with each other, and in combat they live up to their mother's reputation of unbridled combat prowess. It's safe to say the bridge is mended between them.

**Theme: **This Is Gonna Hurt - Sixx A.M.


End file.
